


Grève Générale

by Cain (Es_per)



Category: French Youtube RPF, Video Blogging RPF, youtube fr
Genre: Bromance to Romance, Denial of Feelings, Light Romance, M/M, Oblivious Pining, beaucoup de gros mots :(, beaucoup trop de fois le mot bg, c'est genre juste..le ship est un tout petit peu plus que suggéré, j'ai honte mdr, just bros being bros...haha....unless?, light pairing, max lève beaucoup les yeux au ciel et radis surjoue beaucoup, pcq ils sont cons, radis est un peu tsundere mais c'est pcq il a tout le temps l'air en colère mdr, slowburn, soft, un peu, vraiment très soft y a même pas un bisou
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Es_per/pseuds/Cain
Summary: Radis se rend à Montpellier pour tourner une vidéo avec Max, mais la grève des transports semble bien leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Peut-être pour le mieux...
Relationships: Max Est Là&Le Radis Irradié, Max Est Là/Le Radis Irradié





	Grève Générale

**Author's Note:**

> Hm oui bonjour si vous avez cliqué sur cette fic, je suis surprise ! Personne n'a demandé ce ship, absolument personne, mais je suis là !  
J'ai jamais écrit de RPF avant mais voilà, il faut un début à tout. Le ship est léger mais il est là, pcq les relations ambiguës c'est ma vie, donc je vous laisse le loisir de lire entre les lignes et saisir mon intention pas si discrète... C'est genre le stade où vous flirtez à moitié pour rigoler et vous êtes quasi-sûr.e.s que l'autre flirte aussi, mais en même temps hmm peut-être que vous imaginez des choses ?  
La timeline est super cassée pcq ça se passe pendant la grève générale actuelle mais Z-Trahm est mentionné (wikitube dit que c'est le meilleur ami de Radis et j'en ai aucune idée mais j'ai trouvé ça marrant de le caser). Et oui Radis s'appellera Radis tout au long de cette fic mdr 
> 
> Disclaimer : évidemment ceci est une fiction. Je ne connais pas les personnes derrière le Radis et Max (et si je les connaissais j'écrirais pas de fic), je saisis simplement les persona qu'ils donnent à voir à l'écran et élabore une fiction avec. Je ne prétends pas décrire la réalité ou même un désir de réalité, ce qui est dans la fanfic reste dans la fanfic.  
Du coup si jamais il y a de l'OOC ou des trucs pas réalistes, c'est plutôt rassurant. 
> 
> C'est parti pour la dernière fic de la décennie !

Le train s'arrêta de nouveau au milieu de la voie, et Radis soupira. Il patienta deux, cinq minutes en explorant vaguement son inventaire Raid Shadow Legends, avant de se rendre à l'évidence que le train de repartirait pas de si tôt.  
Il cala la lanière de son sac à dos sur son épaule et se redirigea vers les places assises en soupirant, avant d'envoyer un texto à Max pour partager sa frustration. C'était sa faute aussi, de vouloir tourner en période de grève ! Pourtant Radis avait bien vérifié et préparé son trajet avant de partir, comme quoi...

Il aurait pu refuser, mais qui sait quand la grève prendrait fin ? S'ils devaient attendre jusqu'à ce que Martinez et sa sublime moustache lâchent l'affaire pour enfin tourner une vidéo ensemble, il avait décidément mieux fait de descendre sur Montpellier et affronter le destin.  
Certes, une vidéo n'était pas la mort, mais cela faisait un moment que Max et lui envisageaient une collaboration IRL, eux qui d'ordinaire se contentaient de communiquer par écrans interposés. Il était temps d'élever le niveau, le temps d'une vidéo qu'ils avaient longuement réfléchie.  
Ils faisaient plus ou moins le même contenu, partageaient un certain nombre d'abonnés, ils étaient donc sûrs que la vidéo plairait et serait sympa à tourner. Encore fallait-il qu'il arrive à destination…

Le jingle SNCF retentit au même-moment dans les hauts-parleurs et la voix fatiguée du conducteur grésilla dans le wagon :

« Mesdames Messieurs, en raison du mouvement social affectant le réseau SNCF, la circulation de ce train OUI SNCF se trouve perturbée. Nous accuserons un retard d’une heure et demie. La SNCF et moi-même présentons nos excuses pour la gêne occasionnée, en vous remerciant de votre compréhension. »

Tout le wagon poussa une exclamation d'indignation et de désespoir, auquel se joint Radis en maudissant Max de l'avoir convaincu de voyager jusqu'à lui. La prochaine fois, ce serait lui qui se taperait le train jusqu'à Lyon ! Leur plan de filmer les quelques scènes où ils apparaissaient tous les deux face caméra en une après-midi semblait bien tomber à l'eau... Il envoya de nouveau un SMS à Max pour le tenir au courant de son heure d'arrivée, et décida de sortir son PC pour continuer le montage de sa prochaine vidéo perso.

Il arriva donc finalement à 13h30 à la gare, mort de faim parce qu'évidemment il n'avait pas prévu de manger dans le train, et un triste sandwich Relay à 5,60€ ne le tentait pas des masses. Radis fut donc soulagé de reconnaître Max lui faire signe au bout du quai, et raffermit la prise sur son sac en se dirigeant vers lui.  
Max le salua d'un bref check et d'une tape dans le dos, et poursuivit en pointant l'entrée du hall derrière lui :

« Je te proposerais bien de prendre la voiture tout de suite, mais j'imagine que tu crèves la dalle, hein ?

\- Max, je ne réponds plus de rien si je monte dans cette voiture l’estomac vide. » théâtralisa Radis alors qu'un voyageur le bousculait avec son sac.  
En effet, la gare grouillait de monde, chacun scrutant anxieusement le tableau horaire qui indiquaient trains annulés et retards à la pelle, de voyageurs entassés au milieu des courants d'air. Ce fut donc avec plaisir que Radis accepta la proposition de Max de sortir prendre un kebab loin de toute cette agitation avant de se remettre en route.

« Est-ce qu'il y a vraiment besoin d'aller jusqu'à chez toi pour tourner..? se plaignit-il. Je sais qu'on avait dit les bois près de chez toi, mais ça va faire tard, et 'doit bien y avoir une forêt ou un truc pas trop loin d'ici, non ?

\- Ben ; Max se gratta la tête, si on veut tourner avec ma caméra, oui. Mais si tu préfères faire ta victime et filmer au milieu de la gare, je t'en prie !

Radis eut du mal à lever les yeux au ciel tant il était concentré sur son kebab, et Max le rassura :

\- Mais t'inquiète, on va faire vite pour que tu puisses rentrer ce soir. T'as bien un train, hein ?

\- Ouais, il est toujours confirmé pour ce soir sur le site. Faut que j'aille me faire rembourser pour le retard de tout à l'heure, en plus.

\- Ah oui, les fameux 4,50€ que tu viens de mettre dans ce kebab.

\- Nan mais déjà tu me fais venir à Montpellier pendant les grèves et en plus tu m'invites même pas au kebab, c'est honteux M. Maxestlà ; s'indigna Radis en s'essuyant la bouche.

\- Tu les veux tes abonnés ou pas ? le provoqua-t-il avant que son ami ne lui jette sa serviette dessus. Mais ok, tu peux avoir mes frites.

\- J'espère bien. » Radis ne se fit pas prier et termina leurs deux repas, puis ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Max.

Le trajet dura une petite heure, et Max n'était pas trop mauvais conducteur. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de trafic et la route s'éclaircissait de plus en plus tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient de la frontière Montpelliéraine.

Ils passèrent l’heure à discuter du tournage et du youtuber qu'ils avaient décider "d'analyser" et qui faisait assez de dégâts pour qu'ils soient deux à s'y attaquer. Pendant que Max parlait en regardant la route, Radis se figura que c'était bel et bien la première fois qu'ils se rencontraient en chair et en os.

Évidemment, ils s'étaient déjà vus des centaines de fois sur discord, avaient discuté pendant des heures en face-à-face, alors Max n'était tout de même pas très différent. Mais il y avait quelque chose à le voir pour une fois en haute définition (enfin, du moment que Radis gardait ses lunettes), à entendre sa voix épurée du grésillement du microphone et des coupures techniques. Radis pouvait remarquer un peu plus ses cernes, ses discrets grains de beauté, ses cheveux en désordre, et puis lui-même n'avait pas ce filtre d'apparence airbrushé qui, aux dires de ces commentaires, donnait l'impression qu'il était maquillé en face cam.  
Et puis Max _existait_, il était soudain une présence tangible à ses côtés qui racontait beaucoup de conneries.

Le bruit sec de la clef de contact le sortit de ses pensées, et il cligna des yeux quand Max claqua des doigts sous son nez.

« Radis, youhou ? On est arrivé !

\- Oh, ouais, ouais. » se reprit-il en détachant sa ceinture et s'extirpant du véhicule.

Max fermait la voiture tandis que Radis prenait la mesure de ce qu'il avait devant lui.

La maison était, sans surprise, extrêmement banale pour une résidence familiale en zone semi-rurale. Mais Radis n'avait jamais vu que la chambre de Max à travers sa webcam, alors c'était toujours intéressant de découvrir la façade de pierre blanche du lieu où vivait son ami. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte à clef et le fit entrer dans le couloir.

« Pas la peine d'enlever tes chaussures, on pose juste ton sac et on récupère le matos, puis on ressort tourner, ok ? »

Radis hocha la tête et le suivit dans l'escalier en bois qui menait au premier étage. Il vit du coin de l’œil la cuisine en bas à travers les barreaux de l'escalier, et plusieurs portes avant la chambre de Max, mais apparemment celui-ci ne s'était pas décidé à lui faire visiter. En tout cas, ça le changeait de son propre studio. Il savait que Max vivait chez ses parents et s'étonna de ne pas les croiser.

« C'est parce que j'ai senti que tu me fouterais la honte alors je les ai chassés ; expliqua-t-il alors qu'il fourrait le matériel de tournage dans un sac et tendait la main pour attraper celui de Radis.

\- C'est dommage, ils auraient pu faire une super apparition dans la vidéo ; se moqua-t-il tout de même, et Max roula des yeux.

\- Non en vrai ils sont en voyage maintenant parce qu'ils pensent être coincés ici à cause des grèves à Noël.

\- C'est...disruptif. » Radis haussa un sourcil mais au fond il s'en fichait un peu, après tout il passerait la journée dehors.

Il aida Max à transporter les affaires dehors et s'étonna de ne pas prendre la voiture. Max lui expliqua que le lieu de tournage était à quinze minutes à pieds, et Radis ne posa pas de question car il était assez heureux de pouvoir enfin profiter de l'air frais pour la première fois depuis 9h du matin.

Ils marchèrent donc jusqu'au bois dans lequel Max avait déjà filmé, dépassant les quelques maisons qui composaient le quartier plutôt tranquille. Une fois trouvé le lieu idéal pour tourner dans la forêt, ils posèrent les affaires et Max s'assit sur un rondin de bois tandis qu'il révisait le script avec Radis.

C'était davantage un plan qu'un script détaillé, et ils apportaient des modifications au texte qu'ils avaient rédigé ensemble à distance. C'était bien plus pratique de travailler dessus véritablement côte-à-côte.  
Ils avaient donc prévu une sorte de sketch comme Max avait pu le faire dans ses vidéos sur JuliaGameuse ou plus récemment les pronostiqueurs, qui ne prendrait que 4 minutes de la vidéo. Le reste, ils le feraient en voix-off ou en partage de rush comme d'habitude. Mais ils avaient prévu large, pressentant de nouvelles idées, rectifications du script et erreurs de performance.

Max installa la caméra, ne pouvant compter que sur eux deux pour la tenir ou la régler il faudrait donc beaucoup couper au montage, qu'il comptait commencer plus tard dans la soirée.

Ils s'amusèrent beaucoup à jouer les idiots dans une parodie du youtuber visé, et même si Radis n'était pas exactement dans son élément, lui qui se contentait de faire l'acteur depuis son bureau, la petite expérience d'acteur terrain de Max le mettait à l'aise. C'était étonnamment plus facile de jouer avec un partenaire, surtout quelqu'un qu'il connaissait bien, plutôt que tout seul face à la caméra. Cela n'empêchait évidemment pas les oublis de ligne, les positionnements hors-cadre, les erreurs d'élocution, ou encore le fou-rire qui, lui aussi, était plus facile à deux. Au moins cela ferait-il un très bon bêtisier si jamais ils s'abaissaient à le publier tels un MisterJday.

Une scène leur donna particulièrement du fil à retordre dans sa réalisation : Max devait courir après Radis, sans personne pour les suivre avec la caméra. Ils envisagèrent de tenir la caméra à tour de rôle selon le changement de plans, mais cela se révélerait hasardeux à cause des faux-raccords. Radis lâcha que, de toute façon, le youtuber qu'ils parodiaient n'était pas connu pour son effort exceptionnel de réalisation, et que les fails accentueraient sans doute le côté comique et malaisant de la chose.

Max se retrouva donc à courir tandis que Radis le filmait de profil, en criant "Radis, reviens ! Arrête-toi !" comme un con, et son ami comprit mieux pourquoi il s'était tant opposé à cette scène. Il ricana, et tourna la caméra vers l'endroit où courait Max pour montrer le chemin désert.

Le brun était bien décidé à le lui faire payer quand, essoufflé, il s'arrêta auprès de lui et lui prit la caméra des mains en lui signifiant :

« À ton tour. »

Et en effet Radis se retrouva lui aussi à courir comme un con alors que la seule personne qui le poursuivait était un cameraman improvisé. Il faisait de grands moulinets théâtraux avec les bras et poussait des glapissements d'effroi surjoués tout en courant à travers cette forêt qu'il ne connaissait pas. Se retournant pour jeter un œil à son faux poursuivant, et succombant à moitié au rire qui gagnait du terrain, il ne vit pas la grosse racine sortie du sol sur laquelle il s'éclata de tout son long.  
Pris dans l'élan de sa course, Max n'eut pas le temps de ralentir et freina brutalement pour ne pas écraser Radis, la caméra lui échappant des mains dans le procédé.

« Merde, la caméra ! il amorça un mouvement instinctif vers l'appareil à sa droite pour finalement se rappeler l'être de chair et de sang à sa gauche. Radis, ça va ?

\- Ouais, aïe, putain... grommela Radis en se rasseyant. Il n'avait pas vraiment mal, à part un genou écorché, il se sentait juste très con.

\- T'es sûr ? s'inquiéta un peu Max, le scrutant à la recherche d'une blessure, une main tentative vers son épaule.

\- Fais pas semblant, j'ai bien vu que t'as pensé à la caméra en premier fdp ; son ami chassa sa main en plaisantant à moitié, son ego blessé par la chute.

\- Ouais mais écoute, est-ce que tu coûtes 500€ ? Max eut un rictus légèrement gêné d'avoir été pris sur le fait.

\- Mon amitié a donc si peu de valeur à tes yeux ! Très bien, je prends note ; se scandalisa Radis, néanmoins mordant sous la couche d'ironie.

\- T'es con. » fit le brun en lui tendant la main pour le relever, et son ami (qui valait moins qu'une caméra) la prit en ronchonnant.

« Bon, fin de tournage ? proposa Max après avoir poussé un soupir de soulagement en constatant que ses 500€ étaient intacts. Regarde les rushes de cette scène. »

Radis s'appuya sur lui pour regarder par-dessus son épaule, et Max retint un début de protestation mais se rappela qu'il lui devait au moins ça.

« N'empêche, ça ferait une super vidéo : _On filme dans une forêt abandonnée : ça tourne mal !_

\- _PRANK ! Je lui fais croire que je suis MORT ! emoji qui pleure de rire_ ; approuva doctement Radis.

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu et ricanèrent. Aussi, les rushs étaient bons.

\- Mec t'es grave sale quand même. » finit par se plaindre Max parce qu'il mettait de la terre partout sur lui.

Ils prirent donc la décision de rentrer, cette scène étant la dernière du tournage parce qu'elle demandait de l'énergie. Et ils avaient bien fait, vu l'état dans lequel elle les avait mis. Max remballa les affaires tandis que Radis exhibait, princier, son genou écorché pour se justifier de n'en foutre pas une.

« Allez, va pas falloir que je te porte non plus ? Max leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de comédie.

\- Porte-moi, Maxou... » geignit-il faussement avant de s'esclaffer quand son ami lui donna un coup dans l'épaule.

Ils rentrèrent donc, cahin-cahan, alors que la nuit d'hiver était déjà bien tombée. Il était en vérité 20h quand ils parvinrent à la chambre de Max.

« Pourquoi t'avais emmené ton ordi ? s'enquit-il en tendant son sac à dos à Radis.

\- Au cas où on finisse plus tôt et qu'on commence à monter après le tournage. Mais avec le retard que j'ai eu on dirait bien que c'est mort.

\- C'est bientôt l'heure de ton train, pas vrai ?

\- Ouais il est à 21h30 ; confirma Radis en ouvrant l'appli SNCF de son téléphone car cela venait de lui rappeler qu'il devait encore se faire rembourser.

\- Ok va falloir qu'on parte bientôt alors ; calculait Max et il s'arrêta net en remarquant l'air interloqué de son ami.

\- Ah les bâtards ! s'exclama-t-il, incrédule. Ils ont supprimé mon train !

\- Tu peux prendre le suivant..? proposa Max en se penchant vers lui.

Radis lui brandit alors le téléphone sous le nez et fit défiler la courte liste des trains Montpellier-Lyon, tous annulés.

\- Le premier est à 6h45 demain..! se lamenta-t-il, au comble du désespoir.

\- Tu peux prendre un Flixbus..? Ils doivent cartonner pendant la grève.

Le visage de Radis s'illumina aussi vite qu'il se rembrunit après avoir cherché cinq secondes.

\- Ils sont hors de prix ! À ce compte-là autant prendre une chambre d'hôtel, je dormirais bien au moins.

\- Tu vas pas faire ça... commença Max, peu convaincant, quand Radis se tourna vers lui.

\- Max, je vais pas traverser la France en trottinette électrique ! Tu me vois faire ça ?

Le désespoir théâtral peint sur son visage fit penser à Max qu'il surjouait un peu trop, et il étouffa un rire dans un toussotement.

\- Il ne manque que ça pour faire de toi un jeune cadre dynamique en route pour flexer le marché du travail.

Radis le dévisagea, horrifié, et se renversa sur le lit.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis, Max ? Je suis blessé et outré, ah ! Je vais prendre une chambre d'hôtel pour la peine !

Max leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de cinéma mais se reprit en voyant Radis très concentré sur son téléphone.

\- Ah mais t'étais sérieux ?

\- Bah oui ; répondit-il sans détourner les yeux de son écran, Mais avec la grève les prix ont explosé, c'est chiant. 60€ pour un Formule1 ?

\- Pourquoi tu restes pas dormir ici, je pue ? s'enquit Max de manière désintéressée en s'accoudant près de lui.

\- Hmm... Radis lui jeta un coup d’œil sur le côté. C'est que j'avais vraiment prévu de rentrer chez moi ce soir, j'ai des trucs à faire.

\- Ben oui mais là tu rentres même plus si tu prends une chambre.

Vaincu par un tel raisonnement digne de Professeur Layton, Radis resta silencieux un instant. Il finit enfin par répondre, fixant le plafond.

\- Bon, tu te moques pas hein ?

Max tendit l'oreille en acquiesçant silencieusement.

\- J'aime pas trop dormir chez les gens, dans la maison de quelqu'un d'autre ; avoua Radis en se grattant le cou.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je sais pas trop, je veux pas faire ma victime mais ça me met mal à l'aise tu vois ? Genre c'est pas chez moi, et je squatte comme ça... J'aime pas trop.

\- Ah ouais, t'aimes pas être un gratteur c'est ça ? tenta Max, et Radis fit la moue.

\- Ouais, tu peux dire ça... Mais en même temps je comprends si ça te fais chier de m'emmener à l'hôtel en voiture, hein.

\- Ah non, non, c'est pas ça Radis, y'a pas de problème pour moi, c'est juste que bah, c'est un peu bête de claquer 60€ dans un hôtel pourri alors que y'a d'autres options, non ? Ça me gênerait que tu dépenses encore alors que c'est moi qui t'ai demandé de venir.

\- C'est vrai ; Radis eut un petit sourire. C'est ta faute tout ça un peu. Techniquement, je suis venu pour ton tournage, ta vidéo, j'ai pas le droit à un peu de défraiement dans le contrat ?

\- Bah... Disons que si je t'offre le gîte et le couvert, ça compte ?

\- T'es le pire employeur sur Terre ; railla-t-il. J'ai tellement hâte de goûter à tes pâtes au beurre.

\- Comment oses-tu ; se récria Max en le poussant hors du lit à coups de pieds. Et puis tu mets de la terre partout là, va te laver non ?

\- Tu me respectes grave pas ; s'indigna Radis, En plus c'est ta faute si je suis tombé et que j'ai niqué mon jean ! Et j'ai toujours une plaie !

\- "Une plaie", se moqua-t-il en avisant la pauvre petite écorchure sur son genou. M. le Radis veut-il des habits propres en gage de compensation ?

\- File-moi tes meilleures sapes et on en discutera. »

Radis n'avait évidemment pas prévu de tenue de rechange puisqu'il pensait rentrer chez lui, et Max lui tendit un petit tas de vêtements ainsi qu'une serviette sortis du placard.

Après qu'il lui ait indiqué la porte au fond du couloir, Radis entra dans la salle de bain.  
C'était un peu étrange d'utiliser la douche de quelqu'un d'autre, mais après tout il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de passer la nuit chez quelqu'un d'autre une fois passés ses 10 ans. Enfin, hormis pour les rares plans cul, mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il dormait.

Pendant qu'il se douchait, il repensa à cette journée. Ç’avait vraiment été sympa, il était satisfait de sa performance et de ce qu'ils avaient réussi à tourner. Moins satisfait de s'être vautré comme une merde et niqué son jean, mais bon, ça arrive, et encore moins satisfait de ne plus avoir de train. Il aurait sûrement dû s'en douter compte tenu des grèves, mais il était de toute façon trop tard pour y changer quoi que ce soit.

Et puis Radis était au fond un peu content de rester chez Max. Même s'il était réellement mal à l'aise de squatter, il n'avait rechigné qu'à moitié quand son ami lui avait proposé cette solution. L'idée lui avait traversé l'esprit mais il l'avait vite chassée, préférant se dire qu'il ne ferait que gêner. Mais à présent, il était plutôt enthousiaste à la pensée de passer plus de temps avec Max. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient en vrai, il fallait en profiter un peu. Une fois rentré chez lui, il ne le reverrait probablement pas de si tôt vu la galère des transports.  
Peut-être qu'il avait trouvé chance dans son malheur, finalement.

Cette pensée le quitta immédiatement quand il fut sorti de la douche et enfila le t-shirt.

« MAAX !! »

Le dénommé sourit en entendant un cri lui parvenir à travers la porte de sa chambre. Il se retourna nonchalamment vers le seuil et papillonna des yeux innocemment :

« Oui, Radis ? Un problème ?

\- Hilarant. C'est quoi _ça_ ? s'écria le pauvre Radis en tirant sur le t-shirt qu'il lui avait prêté, dévoilant un terrifiant et très jaune Minion.

\- Mes meilleures sapes. » répondit très sérieusement Max, avant d'esquiver les vêtements sales que Radis lui lança à la tête.

Ignorant les reproches dont il l'inondait, le youtuber Elite se décida lui aussi à aller se doucher. Même s'il n'avait pas roulé sur le sol, lui, il avait bien couru et se devait de montrer sa solidarité à Radis pour l'instant seul en pyjama. Quoique, peut-être que leur amitié de se remettrait jamais du coup du Minion.

Justement, Radis baissa à nouveau les yeux sur le t-shirt quand Max quitta la pièce. Son propre t-shirt radis lui manquait soudainement, Max aurait au moins pu lui passer un de ses fameux t-shirts arborant son avatar. Mais après réflexion, c'était tout aussi cringe.

Apparemment il ne le portait pas très souvent -surprise, car le tissu était imprégné d'une légère odeur de renfermé, différente de celle de Max qu'il sentait diffusée dans toute la chambre. Il se dit que lui-même devait sentir un peu pareil maintenant qu'il avait utilisé le même gel douche, et cela lui rappela à quel point il ne regrettait pas de ne pas avoir pris de chambre Formule1...

Grimaçant de dégoût à ce que cela évoquait, il détourna son attention sur la chambre. Il l'avait bien sûr déjà vue maintes fois à travers la webcam, mais c'était autre chose que de la voir en vrai, non pas comme décor, et surtout d'y être. Pas qu'elle eut quoi que ce soit de particulier, mais c'était intéressant de pénétrer l'espace où Max évoluait tous les jours. Blanche et grise, aux couleurs du coin dans lequel il filmait ses vidéos, au design plutôt sobre contrastant avec l'amas de collections et objets divers éparpillés dans la pièce.

Radis se dirigea vers le bureau, plus rangé que le reste puisque c'était ce qui passait à l'écran, le grand moniteur allumé sur Youtube et le nouveau PC trônant ouvert sur le logiciel de montage. Il avisa le sac dans lequel était rangé le matériel de tournage et en sortit la caméra ; ils allaient pouvoir extraire les rushes et travailler tout à l'heure, c'était bien pour ça qu'il était venu. Puis il se dirigea vers le lit au pied duquel il avait posé son sac et s'assit pour en sortir son propre PC portable.  
Mais quand son corps toucha le matelas, une vague de fatigue le fracassa comme si son corps venait tout juste de s'en rendre compte, et il avisa que s'allonger cinq minutes ne ferait pas de mal.

Quand Max revint il trouva Radis ayant pris possession de son lit, et se racla la gorge.

« Oh, salut Max. Feignit nonchalamment le blond sans lever les yeux de son téléphone.

\- Pour un mec qui aime pas gratter, t'as l'air plutôt à l'aise. Pousse-toi ; dit-il en s'installant à-côté de lui pour reprendre son territoire.

\- Et je vais dormir où cette nuit ? se plaignit Radis en se décalant à contrecœur.

\- Je sais pas, je crois que mes parents ont un deuxième matelas dans leur chambre, on pourra le mettre par terre. À moins que tu préfères dormir dans leur lit directement ? ironisa-t-il.

\- Ouh, non, je vais prendre le canapé en bas ; refusa Radis en levant les mains devant lui.

\- N'importe quoi , je vais pas te laisser dormir sur le canapé alors qu'on fait tout ça pour t'éviter l'hôtel, t'es bizarre.

\- Roh, c'est toi qui m'as supplié de rester, je te rappelle.

\- Avoue, tu voulais que je le fasse en fait, tu peux plus te passer de moi maintenant que tu m'as vu en vrai.

\- Tu délires ; renchérit Radis. C'est toi qui n'en peux plus, je suis bien trop bg.

\- C'est vrai que t'es plutôt bg ; approuva Max en souriant de toutes ses dents. D'ailleurs ça mérite une photo. » dit-il en dégainant son téléphone.  
Avant que le blond puisse réagir, il avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules et pris un selfie. Radis le regarda poster sur Instagram avec la caption "_ze boiis_".

« Bientôt un épisode du Roi des rats sur ta tête ; fut la seule chose qu'il trouva à dire.

\- Tu veux dire que tu ne défendrais pas mon intégrité dans cette situation ? Je suis profondément blessé, M. Radis. » Max prit une expression choquée et se renversa sur le lit, mimant un coup en plein cœur.  
Puis, tournant la tête pour le regarder, son visage empreint d'une joie sincère :

« Je suis content que tu sois là, quand même. Ça fait plaisir de te voir enfin après tout ce temps !

\- ... T'es con. » Radis marmonna et enfouit le visage de son ami sous un oreiller.

Le laissant à son triste sort, probablement celui d'étouffer sous son coussin, Radis se leva pour lui laisser la place et se diriger vers son bureau. Quand il se baissa pour attraper son PC, il remarqua que son genou tiraillait un peu.

Max émergea de l'oreiller avec lequel on avait cruellement tenter de l'assassiner et vit Radis debout sur le seuil de la chambre, l'air un peu désemparé quand il demanda :

« T'as un pansement ?"

Radis était assis sur le rebord du lavabo, la jambe du pantalon remontée au-dessus de son genou.  
L'écorchure ne saignait pas beaucoup, mais juste assez pour couler quand il pliait la jambe. C'était vraiment trois fois rien, en temps normal il aurait laissé comme ça, mais il ne voulait pas tacher les vêtements ni les draps de Max, et encore moins le précieux canapé ou le matelas de ses parents.

Max fouillait dans l'armoire à pharmacie au-dessus de sa tête, son torse au niveau du visage de Radis et essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas le pousser dans le lavabo. Radis était surpris de pouvoir entendre son cœur battre d'ici, et son odeur l'envelopper.  
Max ressortit du placard avec un flacon d'antiseptique et un pansement.

« Wahou, tu rigoles pas ; siffla Radis devant tant de sérieux.

\- Imagine tu chopes le tétanos chez moi, je vais devoir récupérer ta chaîne à ta mort et faire des vidéos sur Jéricho, quelle horreur. Non, vraiment je veux éviter ça.

\- Mais trop pas, déjà pourquoi je te donnerais ma chaîne et pas à Z-Trahm ? se récria Radis.

\- Est-ce que Z-Trahm te donnerait un pansement ?

\- Z-Trahm il m'inviterait pas chez lui en période de grève.

\- Nique-toi, tiens. » Max roula des yeux en lui tendant l'antiseptique. Radis eut un rictus narquois.

« Euh mec, je vais peut-être pouvoir mettre le spray, par contre pour le pansement ça va être chaud vu comme je suis assis.

\- Ah parce qu'il faut que je fasse ton infirmière, maintenant ? Max prit un air scandalisé. Je te trouve très exigeant ce soir.

\- Y'a cinq minutes t'as dit que j'étais bg, je vois pas de quoi tu te plains.

\- Ok, alors attention ça pique ; prévint-il après avoir levé les yeux au ciel, en vaporisant le spray.

\- Non mais ça va j'ai pas huit ans non plus.

\- Bravo, t'es très courageux ; se moqua-t-il en appliquant le pansement. Voilàà, tu veux un bisou magique aussi ? »

Radis ne répondit pas et se contenta d'une grimace, Max était une très mauvaise infirmière. Celui-ci exerça d'ailleurs une légère pression de chaque côté du pansement, ses doigts étaient chauds sur sa peau. Il s'appuya sur la cuisse de Radis pour se redresser, et se colla de nouveau à lui pour ranger le matériel dans l'armoire. Ç’aurait été plus simple si Radis avait daigné descendre de ce foutu lavabo, ses cheveux frottant contre le t-shirt de Max.  
Quand il s'éloigna, il le saisit par le bras pour le faire descendre, et Radis remarqua que même une fois debout, Max était un peu plus grand que lui. Et son ami dû trouver cela particulièrement drôle puisqu'il cala le menton sur le haut de son crâne.

« Parfait Radis, t'es pile la bonne taille.

\- Mais nique ta mère ; s'indigna-t-il en prétendant le repousser violemment, mais Max attrapa ses poignets en riant.

Les mains de son ami étaient chaudes et Radis décida que la plaisanterie avait assez duré.

\- C'est bon j'ai compris, t'es plus grand, t'as plus d'abonnés, laisse-moi sortir s'il te plaît Ô grand Maxestlà ?

\- Hmm je sais pas ; fit-il semblant de réfléchir. C'est très confortable comme ça. T'as l'air plus grand en vidéo, tu sais ?

\- C'est pour ça que je voulais pas que tu me voies en vrai, je regrette absolument tout.

\- Oh allez ; plaida Max en se détachant enfin, Je vais te faire à manger, ça vaut le coup non ?

\- Traverser la France en grève pour pouvoir tweeter que Maxestlà m'a fait des pâtes ? Carrément. » Radis haussa un sourcil moqueur et Max le traita d'ingrat tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la cuisine.

Radis s'assit à la table tandis que Max se tournait vers les étagères et sortait les ustensiles.

« Nan mais je déconnais pour les pâtes. » blêmit-il quand son ami posa un paquet de coquillettes sur le comptoir.

Max eut un sourire gêné et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« C'est que... y'a plus grand chose dans les placards.

\- Rassure-moi Max, tu sais cuisiner ? Radis plissa les yeux, parce qu'il le soupçonnait fortement de se nourrir presque exclusivement de plats instantanés.

\- Euh ouais, tranquille... son ami évita son regard et Radis se leva, saisit la poignée du placard que Max tentait de dissimuler, et l'ouvrit avec stupéfaction.

\- Sérieux, Max ? Des pastabox ? Tu me dégoûtes. » Il le dévisagea d'un air faussement écœuré.  
Lui-même n'était pas particulièrement doué ni fan de cuisine, mais vivre seul apportait son lot d'expérimentations culinaires. Ainsi Max ne protesta pas quand Radis ouvrit le frigo et soupira devant son contenu. Il sortit un oignon du bac à légumes.

« Bon, tu sais éplucher ça quand même ? »

Radis pensa qu'aider Max à cuisiner ne faisait pas du tout partie de ses plans quand il était sorti ce matin, mais beaucoup trop de choses avaient changé au cours de cette journée, alors une de plus... Au final, Max ne se débrouillait pas si mal et il eut espoir de manger quelque chose de comestible, peut-être même meilleur que la bouffe du Formule1, bien qu'il ne faille pas trop s'avancer...

Ils montèrent leurs assiettes dans la chambre et décidèrent de commencer le dérushage de leur sketch tout en mangeant. Le résultat de leurs efforts culinaires était plutôt correct, même meilleur que des pâtes au beurre, et Radis argua qu'il devait peut-être vanter les mérites de son ami sur Twitter.  
Max éjecta la carte SD de la caméra et l'inséra dans le PC. Il mangeait assis à son bureau et dû se décaler pour faire une petite place à Radis afin qu'ils puissent tous les deux voir l'écran.

Ils travaillèrent ainsi pendant une heure, faisant des commentaires entre deux bouchées de nourriture, pointant leur fourchette à l'écran, posant un couvert le temps de saisir la souris, Radis poussant Max pour mieux indiquer une zone à sélectionner, leurs épaules se pressant à chaque mouvement trop impatient, riant à la nullité volontaire de leur vidéo.

À la fin, ils avaient laissé leurs assiettes vides sur le côté et Radis se penchait vers Max pour mieux diriger la souris, sa tête touchant l'épaule de son ami qui était aussi à la bonne taille, finalement.  
Max le regardait faire, en retrait et sans rien dire, tandis que Radis lui expliquait son idée pour une séquence spécifique. Il pouvait voir ses lèvres bouger, ses cheveux blonds effleurer son épaule, son bras droit barrant son torse tandis qu'il maniait la souris, si concentré sur sa démonstration.

« Pourquoi tu souris ? finit par remarquer Radis en suspendant son geste.

\- Pour rien ; éluda Max.

\- Ah d'accord, tu m'écoutais même pas en fait ! se scandalisa le blond en plissant les yeux et rapprochant le visage du sien pour mieux le déchiffrer.

\- T'es vraiment très hypé par la vidéo ; commenta sobrement Max en se reculant imperceptiblement.

\- C'est bien pour ça que je suis venu !

Il continuait à le fixer, un peu trop près, et Max avait du mal à le regarder dans les yeux. Il jeta un œil à sa main au-dessus de la souris, à la succession de plans sur l'écran, et finit par dire en se raclant la gorge :

\- Ouais bien sûr, enfin on est pas obligé de faire que ça non plus, genre moi je suis juste content de passer du temps avec toi tu vois.

Radis le fixa un instant sans rien dire, puis un sourire gentiment narquois vint fleurir sur ses lèvres.

\- Aw, Max, c'est tellement gay.

\- Fallait pas être aussi bg ; se défendit le brun en levant les mains entre eux.

\- Alors Maxou t'as des sentiments pour mooi ? le taquina Radis de façon caricaturale, en portant une main à son cœur et posant l'autre sur la poitrine de Max, avant de s'esclaffer quand celui-ci lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

\- C'est bon, on fait _un_ compliment et tout de suite Monsieur se sent plus pisser ; Max roula des yeux. Quand t'auras fini de me bolosser on pourra recommencer à travailler.

\- Hmm nan ; Radis finit par coller ses mains sur son visage. Continue à me faire des compliments, que je puisse mettre "_certifié bg par Maxestlà_" dans ma bio.

\- Ah, tu cherches ma validation parce que j'ai plus d'abonnés que toi, c'est ça ? Je comprends. » compatit Max ironiquement avant que Radis ne le pousse de sa chaise en guise protestation.

Au sol, Max vit avec indignation Radis s'asseoir dans le fauteuil brodé de son logo et le regarder de haut avec un air de suffisance surjouée.

« Ah on rigole moins comme ça, Maxestlà le youtuber Elite, hein- hé ! » glapit-il lamentablement quand Max le tira par le pied et qu'il s'effondra à son tour.

Redoutant une contre-attaque, Max saisit le coussin de la chaise et se mit à vaguement frapper Radis avec, qui contrecarrait avec des insultes de protestation, avant de finalement parvenir à s'emparer de l'arme et de se venger en se ruant sur lui.  
« Je me rends, je me rends ! » répétait un Max peu convaincant entre deux hoquets de rire, et Radis dans sa grande mansuétude prit pitié de lui. Ils étaient en fait très proches, Max à-demi assis et Radis agenouillé au-dessus de lui, le coussin encore dans les mains. Max pouvait sentir d'ici le souffle haletant sur son visage, et Radis était conscient de la chaleur de sa peau, et de l'odeur de Max qui l'enveloppait tout comme les murs de sa chambre. Ils se regardèrent un instant en silence, pris de court, désemparés, ce qu'on aurait pu mettre sur le compte de leurs têtes qui tournaient, sans doute à cause de l'exercice.  
Max leva lentement une main vers celle de Radis et celui-ci, comme si on avait appuyé sur un interrupteur, lui fourra le coussin dans les mains et se leva d'un bond pour retourner s'asseoir sur son propre tabouret.

Max cligna des yeux et regarda l'objet que Radis, à présent lui tournant le dos, lui avait rendu. C'était bien sûr ce qu'il avait voulu faire, récupérer le coussin.

Il vint se rasseoir à-côté de son ami, récupérant le trône qui lui revenait de droit, et jeta un œil au travail qu'il avait repris.

« Ca va ton genou ? se risqua-t-il enfin, et Radis ne détourna pas les yeux de l'écran en répondant un bref :

\- Ouais t'inquiète.

\- Bon, je... Je vais ranger les assiettes. » capitula Max en se levant et saisissant les couverts, ce à quoi Radis hocha vaguement la tête sans se départir de son attention.

Dans la cuisine, Max croquait l'ongle de son pouce, perplexe. Est-ce qu'il devait s'excuser ? Mais de quoi ? C'était Radis qui l'avait poussé en premier, et même avant quand il le vannait déjà un peu trop, alors il l'avait un peu cherché, non ? Et puis de toute façon il ne savait pas pourquoi en faire tout un drame, même pas sûr de ce que ce "en" représentait.  
C'était Radis qui avait eu une réaction exagérée, décida-t-il, et qui rendait les choses malaisantes en refusant de le regarder dans les yeux.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il remonta et fut donc surpris de voir le blond lui sourire, pointant l'écran du doigt.

« Regarde, ça avance bien. »

Soupirant intérieurement de soulagement, Max se rassit et tourna son attention vers l'ordinateur plutôt que vers son ami.

À une heure trop indue pour que l'on ne la précise, Max se renversa dans sa chaise et croisa les bras derrière la tête, satisfait. Ils avaient bien avancé et pensaient en avoir fini avec le montage du sketch. Radis se massa les tempes, sentant une migraine oculaire pointer, mais ça avait valu le coup. Il s'étira, le dos endolori d'être resté assis voûté sur un simple tabouret pendant si longtemps, et laissa échapper un bâillement. Max tourna tranquillement la tête vers lui et l'avisa :

« Je vais chercher le matelas, du coup ? ...Ou bien tu préfères le canapé..? »

Radis prétendit ne pas relever l'allusion ni l'air gêné de son ami, et acquiesça en se levant.

Max revint avec le matelas et le plaça à-côté de son lit, il sortit ensuite des draps et une couverture du placard.

« Tu veux un oreiller ? » demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt les deux seuls qui ornaient son lit, et Radis déclina l'offre. Max prétendit ne pas savoir qu'il dormait pourtant avec, chez lui.

« Tu prends le train à quelle heure demain ?

\- Celui de 10h, s'il est pas encore annulé... marmonna le blond.

\- T'inquiète, je te ramènerai en voiture s'il le faut. » assura Max, mais cela ne fit plaisir à aucun des deux.

« Merci mec. » sourit néanmoins légèrement Radis.

« Je te dois bien ça. » se décida-t-il enfin à répondre tandis que Radis retirait ses lunettes.

C'était vrai, après tout, se figura-t-il en éteignant la lumière.

Allongé dans le noir, Radis ne cherchait même pas le sommeil. Il mettait ça sur le compte de sa difficulté à dormir chez d'autres gens, mais il devait admettre qu'il n'y avait sûrement pas que ça.  
Tout à l'heure... Il ne voulait pas y repenser, mais il s'était comporté comme un connard, juste un peu. C'est vrai, leur amitié était faite de vannes et il savait que Max ne prenait jamais mal les piques qu'il lui lançait, et qu'il se défendait très bien lui-même. Mais Radis savait aussi qu'il avait parfois -bon, ok, souvent- tendance à prendre retrait derrière ses remarques acerbes et ses grandes démonstrations dramaturgiques, et que c'était exactement ce qu'il n'avait pas arrêté de faire en rentrant du tournage. Non, peut-être même avant.

Il tendit distraitement la main vers son genou, jetant un œil à la silhouette allongée près de lui. En vrai, il aurait bien aimé un oreiller.

Aussi était-il très alerte quand Max, se croyant délicat, se leva pour sortir de la chambre.  
Après trente secondes de réflexion pendant lesquelles Radis avait considéré en profiter pour voler l'un des coussins, il décida de le suivre discrètement et pointa la tête par l'embrasure de la porte.

Max revenait de la salle de bain en face de la chambre, étouffant un bâillement, quand il le vit.

« Bah Radis, tu dors pas ?

\- Toi non plus à ce que je vois ; se défendit-t-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, un peu gêné de s'être fait choper.

\- J'allais juste aux toilettes, calme-toi mec. » Max haussa un sourcil, peut-être que Radis était de mauvais poil quand il était fatigué ? Il soupira en voyant son ami lui tourner le dos, réminiscence de tout à l'heure, et n'hésita pas à l'attraper par le bras.

« Eh Radis, ça va ? T'es bizarre.

Le blond avait envie de hurler que bordel, lui aussi était bizarre et que c'était de sa faute, mais il n'était pas sûr de pourquoi, et ses doigts toujours trop chauds sur son bras, putain !

\- Ouais, ça va. Tu m'as juste réveillé. » finit-il par se contenter de répondre en retirant un peu trop brusquement son bras.

Max ne répondit rien, le regardant retourner dans son lit avant de faire de même.

Face au placard, Radis serrait les dents sous sa couverture. Ok, il avait été vraiment con, encore plus que précédemment. Il se rendait bien compte que Max ne méritait pas qu'il se comporte ainsi, mais il sentait bien, quelque part, que tout était de sa faute.  
Il l'avait convaincu de descendre à Montpellier un jour de grève, pour un tournage au cours duquel il s'était blessé (pas vraiment, mais ça comptait !), l'avait fait rater son train et convaincu de dormir ici plutôt qu'à l'hôtel où au moins il n'aurait pas été gêné, donné ce t-shirt ridicule qui sentait le moisi plutôt que lui, lui, lui, lui... Lui et son foutu sourire, ses cheveux bruns en désordre, ses yeux gentiment moqueurs, sa voix chaude, comme ses mains, tiens, il l'avait bien cherché. Tout était normal.

Il sursauta donc quand une main chaude vint se poser sur son dos.

« Eh Radis, tu dors ? »

Il marmonna une négation et sentit alors Max s'asseoir par-terre à-côté du matelas.

« Tu sais... commença-t-il d'une voix hésitante, J'ai l'impression que tu m'en veux, non ?

_Bien joué Sherlock_ eut envie de répondre Radis, mais il se mura dans le silence.

\- Si c'est à cause de tout à l'heure... la phrase mourut sur ses lèvres, coupée par l'interjection sèche de son ami qui ne pouvait se retenir :

\- Il s'est rien passé tout à l'heure, de quoi tu parles.

Il put entendre Max soupirer et prendre une seconde pour se poser.

\- Okay, si tu le dis. Pourquoi tu m'en veux alors ?

\- Max, il est trois heures du matin, j'ai pas le temps pour tes conneries ; se buta Radis.

\- Non mais sérieux, j'ai beau chercher je vois pas ce que j'ai fait de mal, ça me soûle que tu te comportes comme ça.

Radis manqua de s'étouffer. Très belle façon de lui signifier qu'il se montait la tête tout seul, bravo.

\- T'as huit ans ou quoi ? Pourquoi tu fais ton fragile comme ça, c'est bon là ; cracha-t-il d'un ton acerbe.

\- Comme tu veux. » répondit Max après un moment, d'une voix sans appel.

Radis sentit le poids de son corps quitter le sol, et il tendit la main vers lui sans réfléchir. Il n'y aurait pas de seconde chance. Max s'arrêta net.

« Max...

\- Ouais..?

\- ..Tu peux me passer un oreiller, finalement ? abandonna Radis, et sa prise sur la cheville de l'autre avec lui.

Il y eut un instant de silence, où il pouvait jurer entendre les rouages tourner dans le crâne de son ami et son cerveau effectuer un 180 degrés.

\- Oh, ouais, bien sûr. » Max avait l'air perplexe, mais obtempéra et lui tendit un des deux coussins de son lit.

Radis se retourna enfin vers lui, et même s'il ne pouvait pas bien voir dans le noir et sans ses lunettes, il s'arrêta un instant sur le visage de Max. Putain. Il n'était même pas en colère, contrairement à ce que Radis avait cru comprendre. Max voyait plus loin que ses attaques.  
Ce fut son tour de saisir le poignet de son ami qui s'était baissé vers lui. Radis expira. Putain. Il fallait qu'il dise un truc, n'importe quoi.

« ..Tu veux encore m'insulter ? » plaisanta Max devant son insistance silencieuse, et Radis ne savait pas lequel d'eux deux était le plus con. Sûrement lui.

« Non, Max, je veux que tu dormes avec moi. » lâcha-t-il enfin sur le ton de la plaisanterie. « Fdp. » ajouta-t-il pour l'effet.

Un silence, Radis voulait sans aucun doute mourir, quand un toussotement gêné lui répondit.

« Oh wow, ça va trop vite là, tu m'insultes et puis tu me mets les moves dès la première nuit, paye-moi un verre avant.

Il pouvait voir les yeux de Max luire dans le noir, amusés.

\- Eh, j'ai tourné dans ta vidéo et fait le montage, c'est plus qu'un verre ça, non ?

\- J'avoue... réfléchit son ami en amorçant un mouvement. Je te dois bien ça, c'est ça ? Et puis ; continua-t-il en s'allongeant sur la couverture, t'es quand même bg. »

Une blague, tout ça était une blague.

Le souffle hésitant de Max sur son visage, la chaleur de son corps à travers la couverture, une blague. Ses yeux qui accrochaient les reflets de la lumière filtrant à travers les volets posés sur lui, ses cheveux qui chatouillaient son front, une blague. Une blague aussi, les mots que Max finit par prononcer :

« Je suis content que tu sois là. »

Qui fit rire Max, comme quoi c'était bien une blague. Alors qu'il se tournait à nouveau dos à lui, il lui saisit encore le bras et le força à lui faire face. Putain. Radis voulait lui dire, que c'était lui qui était beau et qu'il détestait ça.

« C'est bon, on va pas se rouler des pelles non plus » lâcha-t-il finalement, et Max sourit. Putain.

Le lendemain; Max conduisit et raccompagna Radis à la gare. Au moment d'embarquer sur le quai, leur check s'éternisa.

« Bon ben ; hasarda Max, salut mec, reviens quand tu veux.

\- Si jamais t'as une autre idée de vidéo pour que je me rétame la gueule, ouais.

\- Oh tu sais ; sourit-il, pas dupe. Tu peux venir sans ça.

\- Bon ok... feignit de céder Radis, mais c'est bien parce que t'es bg. »

Il fallait au moins ça pour affronter la grève.


End file.
